


rewind

by nervoussurfer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bear - Freeform, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Probably Non-Canonical Use of Akumas, Snippets, Unrequited, fluff then angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervoussurfer/pseuds/nervoussurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of alyanette shorts I've written to get this ship sailing!</p><p>Is there an underlying storyline? That's up to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spots off

as ladybug’s spots faded, magic glittering and popping and fading away, she was perfectly illuminated by the setting sun. 

her twin tails fluttered slightly as her costume came off, perfectly waving in the light wind. her day clothes fluttered, now unconfined by the spandex, shining orange from the dying light. she was, in the moment, perfect. she was, in the moment, beautiful. she was…

alya’s lips parted slightly, enough to show her teeth. she couldn’t believe, all this time, her best friend. 

her best friend, the one she knew everything about, was this mystery she’d been trying to solve. she was such an idiot, looking so hard when it was under her nose. she did have glasses to fix her farsightedness, but apparently they didn’t work.

“marinette?” croaking voice, almost couldn’t make sound, too shocked.

ladybug– no, marinette, whipped around as fast as her lucky charm, eyes wide and face pale. “alya?! what- ohh no…”

alya holds up her hands, to calm. “look, hey, don’t freak out. i…” she takes a pause, licks her lips and thinks for a second. “i won’t tell. i promise. i won’t post about this.”

can she even make that promise? she has a duty to her blog, an oath, followers in her footsteps that count on her to give them the path to follow. but she can’t tell. she can’t. not when it’s her best friend.

marinette sighs, a breath of air she’s been holding since she started lying to alya. “thank you, alya. thank you. you don’t know what this means to me.”

marinette hugs alya, and it twists up her insides. how should she feel about marinette now? how should she feel for ladybug? they are one and the same, now, so has she been pining for her best friend all along? 

…has she been? she has more pictures of marinette than even herself. she tends to look in marinette’s direction whenever she’s absent-minded. a little zap runs through her whenever they touch knees in class. 

has she been? even if she didn’t know her friend’s true identity, is it possible that her subconscious recognized her?

all this and more runs through alya’s head quick as lightning in the few seconds that marinette has her arms wrapped around her. marinette lets go, and smiles at her, with perfect white teeth.

alya will worry about love, and how this slipped by her discerning eye, in the morning. for now, she needs to cover for a friend.


	2. filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can't see the filling of a jelly donut just by looking at it. you can't tell what she's feeling just by guessing.

it was a friday and they were given no weekend homework, so alya went home with marinette. marinette’s parents were out for the moment, delivering cakes to three weddings.

“how wonderful!” squealed marinette, on finding the note left for her.

"what, don’t they do this all the time?” alya asked, a smile curling her lips at marinette’s happiness.

"well, yes, sometimes, but three in one day? how great! how romantic. oh, think about it. the concept of weddings, choosing to stay by someone’s side forever and ever…” marinette leans into alya’s side as she speaks, swaying and swooning all lovey-dovey.

"yeah, until you get divorced.”

"you cynic!” marinette whaps alya on the arm with the note. “listen, my parents want me to start baking bread, so will you be helpful for once?”

when it comes to baking, marinette obviously has more practice, but alya learns quickly and has a competitive heart. soon, silently, it becomes a race. who can make the most batches fastest, who can make the biggest batches. who’s least covered in flour.

they lay giggling on the floor, both white as ghosts. marinette sneezes from the powder, and that makes her laugh harder.

when they calm down, quietly lying in the ruined floury kitchen, alya rolls over and hums contemplatively.

"y’know, marinette, we make a pretty good team, eh?”

"yeah. we should own a bakery of our own.”

"like your parents, here?”

"y-yeah, sure, like my parents.” some of the flour had fallen off marinette’s face, revealing her rose red complexion.

"marinette…” alya feels magnetized to her, leaning closer. she doesn’t even know what she wants this close.

"alya? i-” alya kisses her on the cheek, just a peck, and marinette makes this noise like a squeak and a shuddering breath.

silence.

marinette kisses her back. lips this time.

"oh, marinette, what will you say to adrien?”

"haha, i don’t think ill worry about adrien anymore.”


	3. rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically I should post this as a "last chapter" but ???  
> Warnings: blood, major character death, a bear

“listen, just leave me here…”

alya held back a sob, kneeling by ladybug’s side. well. not ladybug for much longer.

she had just found out that this hero was her best friend. why did this have to happen?

hawkmoth had given an akuma to an animal. a bear, from the zoo. it was horrible. ladybug wasn’t the only one that got hurt. that monster.

"alya, you ha-” ladybug choked on her own blood. “…you have to go. the bear, its still…” she takes a break to breath, lightheaded. but alya nods, knowing what she means.

ladybug’s costume starts to fade, not glittering off like usual, just. fading.

"don’t speak, marinette…” there are the tears. they run from alya’s eyes heavily, so hot she’s afraid she’ll scald herself. she takes care to not rain on marinette.

she can’t handle this. its not even real. she can’t process all this. rewind. stop. play. what had happened?

okay. it was a normal day. god, she was happy just this morning. focus. there was a field trip, kid stuff, but it was just for fun. just a little relaxing non-lesson as school wound down for spring break.

they went to the zoo. marinette and alya stuck together, taking in the sights, talking casually. alya laughed at the panthers, marinette frowned at the butterfly garden, they both cooed at the baby lion cubs.

there was a bear. they were right in front of it. it was practically asleep, pawing at a rubber ball. alya looked away for half a second to read the info plaque, and heard a yell.

not even a scream. just a strangled, attention-getting yell.

the bear had stood up, shaking the fence. he roared and stomped, then started gnawing on the fence. alya blanched and took marinette’s hand as a reflex.

marinette said something. alya can’t remember the exact words, but the general idea was “let’s leave.” so they did, with quick pace.

people rushed past them in both directions, both escaping and going to subdue the raging caged animal. they both walked in silence until marinette stops and gives alya a look.

she was always going to go back, but she had taken alya to a safe distance.

even then, the look made alya’s throat squeeze, like she was predicting that something bad would happen. alya had forgotten they were holding hands until marinette ran off to transform.

less than a minute later, ladybug swings into the air from where marinette had run off to. alya stood still, not willing to go on and too afraid to go back.

she must have stood in that same spot for ages, or maybe only ten minutes. and she hears screaming. not the chatter of panicked yells, she hears anguished pained shrieking.

her body moves on its own.

she found ladybug, abandoned. bear gone, but had left its evidence on the hero’s body. gashes… so deep… on her side, her arm. blood stains the dirt, the same color as her spandex super suit.

and now they were here. alya cradling ladybug, a hand on her bruised cheek, trying to calm her while she can’t even calm herself. "shhh, shhhh, marinette. you’ll be fine. you’ll get help soon, the ambulance is coming.”

is it? alya didn’t call anyone. too busy tending to ladybug. hopefully someone in that flurry of witnesses called.

dimly, alya realizes that chat noir never showed. puffed up fatcat. if he was here, would ladybug be safe? or would paris be down two heroes? whatever the answer to that is, she still feels like blaming him.

"alya…” ladybug croaks. marinette croaks. her mask is all but gone. alya’s eyes fix on her, not even blinking.

marinette smiles weakly, and raises a shaky, pale arm to alya’s cheek. mirroring the comforting motion alya’s thumb is doing to hers. like she’s saying its going to be okay.

alya’s tears fall onto the inside of her glasses. she leans down to marinette. in case she has anything to say.

marinette just keeps smiling. she always smiles. even now. alya leans in closer, both ready and not ready.

she kisses marinette, softly, careful to not crush her like a bug. marinette’s lips are cold. marinette’s hand slips from her cheek, and rests on her shoulder. alya holds her, trying to serve as a blanket and a shield.

before ladybug fluttered away, alya kissed her. when she lets go, marinette is gone.

alya wails in agony and heartbreak as she hears approaching sirens.


	4. lis jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the field became routine for them. marinette brought the food, alya brought her personality. breezes calm and flowers vibrant, it was the perfect place.

it was a windy day when marinette and alya ran off together.

they were going to come back, they just needed to be far away for the moment. no other friends to bother them, no parents to show up at inopportune times. just them. so they told their respective parents that they were at the other’s house, and rode their bikes out of the city.

they rode for a while, almost because the ride itself was so enjoyable. speed and adrenaline and freedom. but alya saw it first, a cute little cluster of trees. they went off-road towards it.

as it turned out, the trees were only a shield for the interior, a clearing full of flowers and soft grass. it was beautiful. it felt like somewhere fairies would live.

they laid their bikes down and sprawled in the grass together.

the sun glinted off the grass, making it shine, and bled through the leaves of the trees, dappling. marinette smiled as the light made alya look like she had a halo. of course alya would be the angel.

they just laid there, for so long, content and smiling like two cats in a spot of warm sunlight. they brought things, like snacks and such, but for now this is fine.

alya let a ladybug from a nearby daisy crawl into her finger, and placed it on marinette’s head. she giggled and tried to swat it out, but it could still be there, nesting in her hair.

the fence of trees kept them safe from the brisk wind. marinette finally got up, and fished the food she’d brought out of her bag. she sat up against a tree, lit up with specks of light filtered through the branches. there was that feeling of relief when you exit a warm place and into a cooler one. alya groaned but joined her.

she handed alya her portion and they got to it, eating and just looking at this wonderful place they’d found. they talked about nothing, but it still felt like something.

the sun went down too quickly for them, and they left feeling that they didn’t stay long enough. it was the type of place where you never feel like there’s enough time.

they both promised to come back again.

–

it’s over a week before they get to go again. marinette’s brought her phone this time, just in case of something. well, alya brought her phone too, but she was keeping it in her bike basket.

they arrive in better time, knowing where they’re going and setting out earlier. they’ve got all day and more on a saturday.

marinette looked out on the field, captivated. she yelped as alya tackled her into the soft grass. they rolled, the field on a slight incline, and probably squashed some flowers. but they shared laughter.

alya rolled off of her and laid by her side, head propped up by an arm. she just looked at marinette. lazy and free, with all the time in the world. they’re surrounded by yellow lilies and all marinette can think is how good one would look in alya’s hair.

in fact, she picked one and put it in alya’s hair. the yellow didn’t entirely go with her entire red grunge motif, but whatever, honestly.

suddenly strung up and anxious to do something in this magic special place, marinette hopped to her feet and went over to the bikes. alya was saying something about her new hair ornament, but she was on a mission.

cards. playing cards. it was dorky, but they weren’t kids, they weren’t going to play tag or something. it was to talk over, because god knew they weren’t just gonna have a conversation with still hands.

they played go fish, and argentina, and nerts. now that their hands were occupied, their mouths were like motors. they just talked about nothing and it felt like everything, again.

alya tried to read marinette’s tarot, but it was hard to do a spread on grass. it was just for fun, and marinette laughed as alya gave her increasingly sillier interpretations of her reading.

alya pointed something out and marinette leaned over, too close. their eyes locked. but alya just lightly shoved her, toppling her precarious position.

she giggled nervously, lying on her side. alya joined her on the ground, rolling her eyes and resting her chin on crossed arms. they murmured sentiments, and it was like marinette had woken up.

the air was hazy with pollen when marinette had her first kiss.

–

they had met numerous times after that, in times of joy, in times of trouble. whenever they needed each other, they’d go to the field. it was their secret cove, their hideaway from the stresses of society.

which is why marinette thought alya would be here this time.

it was raining, so she stayed under the canopy. she paced the outside of the entire clearing, looking for her girlfriend. or, the girl who might still be her girlfriend. her possibly-ex-girlfriend. damn it. she pulled up the hood of her red raincoat and yelled for her, calling her name into the wind. 

no. alya wasn’t here. she couldn’t hide that well.

marinette walked into the center of the clearing. she spun around once scanning the tree line, just in case. sighing heavily, she lightly kicked her foot, disturbing the drops on the grass. she just felt like sitting down and staying down, but she didn’t wanna get her pants wet.

it hadn’t been her fault. maybe it had, okay, but it was an accident.

it’s not like she meant to tell. god, she felt like such a dunce now. hadn’t she been keeping another secret all this time? why couldn’t she keep this one?

she’d told max, in passing. she thought he’d be okay with it, considering. her assumptions had been wrong, or maybe not, maybe kim was just a loudmouth. no, kim was a loudmouth, and she should’ve never expected max to not tell him.

she saw it now. she’s been so stupid. all she wanted was to tell alya that she’d been wrong. 

all around her were lilies and daisies, popping through the green carpet with whites and yellows and pinks and oranges. marinette went to pick some, for alya when she found her.

her hand hovered over a yellow lily, but she decided to take a white one instead.

–

years passed. seasons came and went, changed the clearing ever so slightly. somehow violet seeds had found their way over there, and wild roses, which made it slightly dangerous nowadays.

alya and marinette graduated collége. alya became a reporter, local news, field work. and marinette was a fashion intern, but she’d climb that ladder.

marinette adjusted her hair in the mirror as she passed. she wasn’t late, but she felt rushed. it was a big day. her and alya were meeting in the field one last time.

she hastened to her moped, high heels clacking. she was still in her work clothes. which was fine, she was planning to change at the detour.

the detour was her old friend, max’s house. she supposed it was a gesture of apology from way back when. he’d already earned forgiveness many times over, but she wouldn’t turn this down. his place was closer to the field, and it was better to get ready there.

the wind whipped at her as she accelerated. she reached up and undid her hair, relaxing as it streamed unrestrained. since she was going to spend the rest of the day prettied up, she could enjoy a little looseness for now.

she arrived at max’s fermette in time, having been filled with giddy anticipation on the ride.

she knocked at the door, and max answered, smiling. he welcomed her in, where her other friends all greeted her, like a flock of excited birds.

rose and juleka both showered her in affection and joy. alix punched her in the arm, then handed over a present, claiming they couldn’t stay. nathanaël shyly waved, more nervous than marinette, somehow.

max’s roommate waved from a doorway, and she waved back. she still didn’t know his name yet, but she was happy for max. max and kim had dated on and off all through collége, but didn’t make it out the other end. they were all still friends, but it was obvious that they kept polite distance.

chloe wasn’t there. despite them both getting over themselves and growing up. she sent a letter, though.

rose and juleka led her into the bathroom to get changed, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe. what was she doing?! it was too much, she couldn’t do this. she sat on the edge of the tub as rose tried to soothe her anxieties.

marinette took deep breaths and calmed her shaking. when rose asked if she was okay now, she said yes, just give her a second to throw up. juleka laughed. rose didn’t.

juleka did her makeup while rose fussed over her windtossed, tangled hair. she didn’t really need help putting on her dress, but they insisted anyways, not wanting her to mess up all their hard work.

she exited the bathroom, excited to see the look on her friend’s faces. she wasn’t disappointed. nathanaël started crying. alix had left already, but there was someone extra now.

she ran as fast as she could in this getup and embraced adrien tightly. he laughed and told her she was beautiful. she couldn’t start crying now, she just got her makeup done.

she was so happy that adrien had made it. he was still a model, but quite busier now that his employer didn’t have to respect his school schedule. and so famous, it was a wonder he escaped all his handlers and the paparazzi.

adrien brushed a hair out of her face, and ivan, who’d been a wallflower in the back, murmured a joke she couldn’t hear. the ones who could hear laughed.

they all hung around for a while, relaxing before the most stressful performance of marinette’s life. she felt so pretty, she felt like the first time she’d seen that special field and been captivated by the sight of so many flowers.

finally, adrien asked if she was ready. she wasn’t, but she nodded.

the ride to their destination was short. she still had to stop herself from crying many times. juleka helped her out of the car, and all the way through the ring of trees.

there she was. alya, with the sun shining through her hair, making her look like she had a halo. the guests were all there. her parents were sitting front left side, mom already sobbing.

she took a breath, and walked down the middle.

the ceremony was short, or shorter than most. alya read vows that she’d written, but marinette just did the traditional ones. one of alya’s younger siblings was ringbearer, adorably almost tripping on the walk up. it was like a dream.

at last, the exerçant told them they could kiss. this ceremony was only a formality, since they’d already had a ceremony at the mairie, but they hadn’t kissed since then. this type of ceremony was important to marinette, to the both of them.

the breeze was warm when marinette had her first kiss as a married woman.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no alyanette anywhere on ao3 its a crime.  
> 


End file.
